


Unfinished Business

by mols



Series: a band of lovers [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-War, Reunions, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Dick ignores the elephant in the room. (Winters/Lipton Angst)





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunstvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/gifts).



They don’t talk about it during the reunions, they barely acknowledge each other’s presence to be fair. It doesn’t come from hate or annoyance. It’s simple discomfort of an unfinished conversation. The elephant in the room, the saying goes.

He looks good, Dick acknowledges to himself, nodding and smiling at him cordially. He looks as good as he has always looked, soft and warm with his genuine small smile.

Dick sometimes thinks about that night, thinks about how it felt to touch Lip’s chest with his bare hands, hot a bit hairy skin on his fingertips. How it felt to get someone inside of him while Lip panted on his neck, rhythmically, his own mouth gaped.

He hides somewhere on the back of his head how much he liked that. How much he craved that kind of pleasure when he felt overwhelmed by the memories, the ghosts, the what ifs.

It’s stupid and pointless to think about that but sometimes it warms Dick during harsh winters. Not that he acknowledges that. He always acts like nothing ever happened, even to Lew.

Dick nods at the others and joins Lew in their small circle. He ignores the glance on his nape.


End file.
